


"Departure"

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azula Week 2019 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Song As A Promt, Azulaweek2019, Based on an AU created by TalesOfOnyxBats, Gen, Lyrics for a song Azula might have written with Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula Week 2019 Day 3 (A Song As A Promt)Based on the story 'Wrought Iron Machine' from TalesOfOnyxBats'Song tilte belongs to TalesOfOnyxBatsThese are my try to write some lyrics, Azula and Zuko could have written for one of their first songs for their Metal Band 'Fire of Agni' in the story from TalesOfOnyxBats 'Wrought Iron Machine'. For the reasons, why I have written these lyrics, see the notes at the beginning and check out her story.





	"Departure"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> Only minutes past midnight here and so the my third one got published.  
> This one is something very special for me. It is linked with Azula but not based on the original cartoon or comics, but on the story 'Wrought Iron Machine' from TalesOfOnyxBats. Her story is about an alternate AU, where Azula, Zuko, Mai and TyLee have an Heavy Metal band 'Fire Of Agni'. It is placed in the time of LoK, but Azula and the others are still teens. In one chapter of this great story, Azula meets a fan, which tells her, that one of her first songs has saved her life. Due to the story, it was one of the first songs, Azula and Zuko have written for the band. This female teenage fan had also problems with her mother and things seemed to be so bad for this fan, that she was playing with the idea to end her life, but the song 'Departure' has given this girl so much hope and strength, that she has given up this plan in the end. This was such a strong and positive idea for me, that Azula has saved a life with her music, so I have created some vocals for this song.
> 
> A big thank you to TalesOfOnyxBats for the permission to publish my lyrics for it. It's completely based on her story idea and also the title is of cause her idea and hers alone, only the lyrics are my creation and interpretation, how this song might have looked like. I really hope, I have done some justice to this great story and all I can do is to recommend to read 'Wrought Iron Machine' to see, where this inspiration comes from.

**'Departure'**

Verse 1:

Booorn! (Death shout - Azula)

Why do you have me born,

Why do you have given birth to me, when (screamed - Azula)

Scooorn!

When scorn seems all to be

And all what you had left for me.

Grooown!

I had to grown up fast,

Without your love, your help, without your guidance.

Throoown!

Thrown in this misery and left alone from you!

Chorious:

Departure! (Shouted – Azula + Mai)

From all your love (clear vocals - Zuko)

Departure!

You've let me starve

Departure!

Alone and lost

Departure!

What had it cost

Departure!

Departure!

Verse 2:

Alooone!

Left been alone by you,

So long before you dared to leave me.

Wrooong!

So wrong things I learned,

wrong thoughts, wrong dreams, wrong expectation.

Tooorn!

I was so torn inside,

Between my hate, my fears, my desperation.

Gooone!

You have abandoned me just twice!

Chorious…

Bridge (clear vocals - Azula):

Why wasn't I enough,

To help me through this stuff?

Now take a look around

Have learned to stand my ground!

Chorious:

Departure!

From all my tears

Departure!

From all my fears

Departure!

I found my way

Departure!

Decided not to stay

(4x) Departure!


End file.
